


The flower shop

by ronweaslyislove



Series: Something to remember me by [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronweaslyislove/pseuds/ronweaslyislove
Summary: Misumi, a civilian of Konoha had once laid her eyes on the famous copy ninja only to be taken away but his image had already been burned into her mind. Hatake Kakashi, the only man who had actually made the clumsy Misumi swoon by one look.What happens when she bumps into him after so many years again. Can she really believe that Kakashi of the Sharingan can fall for a civilian like her, and who is this adorable, blonde kid named Uzumaki Naruto??This story follows the retelling of Naruto with twists of my own but focuses on the budding relationship between Misumi and Kakashi and other couples that we so wanted to see.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Jiraiya (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Something to remember me by [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Prolouge

"I ended up passing them after all." Kakashi mused to himself as he wandered down the streets of Konoha with his hands deep in his pockets towards Ichiraku.  
"But, then again, teamwork is all that it matters. Even if one of the members is weak, everything can work out in the end by good teamwork." he thought as Obito's smiling face with his stupid googles and Rin with the two violet tattoos on her face crossed through his mind. His stomach rumbled and complained at him and Kakashi increased his pace, wanting to reach Ichiraku as soon as possible. 

"Listen, listen, Iruka sensei!! Kakashi sensei passed all three of us!!! You were worried about nothing!"

"Oh, did he! I am glad Naruto, now you are a genin." Iruka smiled at Naruto. 

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried sick over the fact that whether Kakashi-san would pass Naruto or not. And after hearing Naruto say that he would go on missions from tomorrow Iruka was rather surprised.

"Iruka sensei, today you will be treating me for passing Kakashi sensei's test!!" Naruto's chirpy voice broke through his thoughts as he beamed at his former student affectionately.  
Kakashi stopped in his tracks as he heard Naruto's boisterous voice from Ichiraku and grinned to himself, a warm feeling filling up his heart. 'What an amusing kid', he thought. In the small period that Kakashi had known him, Naruto had already weaved himself inside his heart. 

Kakashi then turned the opposite direction, not wanting to interrupt their time together and his mind wandered back to the time when Iruka was sitting on his usual spot, sighing loudly wondering over what to do about Naruto. 'Time sure passes quickly', Kakashi deemed and went ahead, deciding to skip dinner after all but his stomach had other plans. 

"Guess, a warm cup of coffee will do," he thought to himself loudly while looking up at the thousand stars scattered across the sky. 

'BUMP'

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. This whole basket was kinda covering my vision you know." Kakashi heard someone babble as he fell straight on his butt with a small gasp of surprise emitting from his mouth. 

"its fine," he heard himself say involuntarily and stood up only to slip on one of the apples that had fallen from the person's basket and found himself face to face with the hard, concrete road.  
He spluttered as a few drops of blood spewed from his mouth to stain the road. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I should have immediately picked up my fruits" the person exclaimed rather loudly again drawing the attention of some of the people around and in a hurry then proceeded to drop the whole basket. 

Kakashi instantly fell two or three apples fall on his head as he was attempting to get up and sighed loudly. 

"I am so sorry. How stupid of me. I accidentally dropped the whole basket. I am so sorry, I did not do this on purpose I swear. It just accidentally fell from my hands." the person rambled on and on, apologising again and again while Kakashi took his own sweet time getting up in the process picking up some of the apples that had fallen while the person rambling went on and on. Kakashi whispered back that it was fine as he handed her some of the apples but it seemed that she hadn't heard him as she was continuing on and on, not even sparing a glance at him. 

Kakashi stared down at the girl, or rather woman crouched down, her skirt tucked under her knees as she moved about picking up her apples and calling herself crazy now and then and adding a sorry or two. 

"And that's why it slipped so........oh wait. You said something?" she asked getting up as her mind finally registered Kakashi's voice. 

"I said it's fine." Kakashi sighed for the tenth time that day and finally took a good look at her. 

"Oh, that's sweet of you. People usually are irritated with my clumsiness but I think you're one of the first people who said that it was fine after a long time," she spoke in one breath. 

"I am rambling again aren't I.," she said at last with a sheepish look on her face as she adjusted the basket on her waist this time. 

"I am sorry but I have to agree to that," Kakashi said giving her one of his closed eye smiles for no reason at all. He himself didn't know why he did that, after all, it was not a funny matter at all. He had just felt like it. 

"I am so sorry. I took a lot of your time. And a shinobi like you must be very busy. I must be going now. Sorry for getting you into that much trouble" she said and went on as quickly as possible not hearing what Kakashi had just said. 

Kakashi just stared at her disappearing figure amongst the crowd as he rubbed his sore butt and cursed himself mentally. 'Fool, why on earth did you say that! Where did that come from even? Thank god she didn't hear.' he thought to himself and moved on ahead with a small smile on his face. 

'What the hell Misumi! How could you go and embarrass yourself that much? First, you bump into him, and then even the basket falls from your hand. Okay fine, I agree that his face was enough reason for your hands to tremble and lose balance. But couldn't you have fangirled after you went away from him, somewhere where he couldn't listen? Honestly, your hands practically shook as you saw him. Get a grip on yourself. He is just a shinobi. You have seen several shinobi. NO! HE IS HATAKE KAKASHI!!!! NOT AN ORDINARY SHINOBI. THE sSAME SHINOBI WHO HAD MADE YOU SWOON 8 YEARS AGO!!! THAT KAKASHI!!!.' Misumi's inner selves argued with one another as she struggled to catch a breath and stopped as soon as she doubled checked that she was afar from the famous copy ninja. 

'God, he looks good even after all these years. You probably made a fool of yourself for the 3rd time in front of him while trying to run away with that huge basket.'  
Misumi tried her best to calm her raging heart that spiked up after seeing Kakashi after all these years again, took a deep breath and then continued on her way towards her shop, her cheeks tainted a permanent red already.


	2. Of Red Tulips and Pork-buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do red tulips represent?  
> \- Undying love, passion and promises.

The chimes at the door dinged as a pair of sandals stepped into the flower shop. Misumi raised her head, the smell of freshly-cooked pork buns from the next shop invaded her senses as the door opened slightly and a shinobi stepped into her view. 

"Konichiwa! Welcome to Nakamura flower shop. What can I get for you?" Misumi asked as she assessed the ninja in front of her. 

'Looks well built, must be a jounin', she thought. 

"Well..." she jounin blushed furiously, rubbing his neck. 

"Yes?" Misumi urged, a small smile playing on her lips as she saw the high-level shinobi being turned into a pile of stuttering mess over a girl.

"Well...I was wondering if you could give me a bouquet of flowers which represent one's undying love for another." 

"Ahh.....who are you gonna propose today mister?" Misumi teased as she led him towards an array of red tulips. 

The jounin's cheeks turned scarlet again as he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it using his lighter, not answering her question.

"So you want a whole bouquet or a small bunch or a single one?" Misumi asked.

"Um...I don't you. You tell me which one would be best."

"First time?" Misumi stated, knowing the answer already.

'"Yeah."

"So mister," Misumi started only to be interrupted. 

"Asuma, call me Asuma." the jounin said.

Asuma, the name did feel familiar, Misumi mused.

"So, Asuma-san it depends upon how your girl is."

Immediately the cigarette fell from Asuma's lips as his whole face erupted in a furious blush. 

"What happened Asum-san?" Misumi said as she hurried over towards him, worried over his sudden action. 

"Oh...its just that she isn't really my girl you know....i haven't asked her out yet," Asuma said embarrassed and proceeded to pick up his fallen cigarette. 

Misumi erupted into a fit of laughter at that. 

"Oh my god...."

"What's so funny" Asuma deadpanned at Misumi's laughter. 

"You're so nervous while just buying flowers. I am imagining what it would be like while you're actually proposing to her."

"Ohh..... I don't plan to," Asuma said in response to that. 

"What?!!!" Misumi said loudly, jarred. 

"Why the flowers then?"

"Well....." Asuma started as yet another blush rose.

"I planned on just leaving it at her doorstep.," he said. 

"Ohhh...I can understand why Asuma-san. A jounin level ninja, too afraid to ask out his girl. " Misumi replied, particularly stressing on 'his girl' while taking a bunch of tulips in her hand. 

"Well, then if you are going to leave it at her doorstep. We can be a little extravagant. A bouquet it is." Misumi declared and then moved to wrap the red pupils along with some other fancy stuff to form a bouquet. 

"It would be 2000 yen," Misumi told and Asuma handed her the notes. 

"Thank you for shopping at Nakamura's," Misumi exclaimed as she waved him in a gesture of saying bye.

Asuma gave her a curt nod and then walked out. 

The smell of pork buns floated in again as Misuimi felt her stomach reverberate.

'Must go and buy pork buns.' she mused and then proceeded to lock her shop to dine at Konoha's most famous bread shop.

As Misumi strolled her way through to the next store, a mop of blonde hair passed through her in a jiffy followed by someone screaming. Misumi's skirt flowed due to the wind as she desperately tried to brush it down. But then another mop of brown hair along with a long scarf crossed her again, this time with a much higher force as her skirt upturned to reveal her cycling shorts underneath.   
"Ahh......" Misumi exclaimed rather loudly, her cheeks tinted a deep shade of red. 

"Ma, ma...Naruto, Konohamaru, slow down." a deep voice yelled and Misume suddenly turned immobile. 

'I so hope he did not see it.' Misumi chanted inside her mind as if a mantra and a certain jounin passed her, walking towards the two boys who had long spanned her. 

'His back is so broad' Misumi thought as she saw him step ahead of her in a leisurely pace with a book in his hand. 

A dreamy look settled upon her face as a mop of pink hair and a boy with bangs passed her, the girl shouting "Kakashi-sensei" while the boy just tsked. 

"Ahh....so he has actually passed someone now," Misumi realised and regained that whimsical look on her face, pork-buns long forgotten. 

Meanwhile, Kakashi was grateful he had his mask on otherwise there is no way in hell he would've hidden his oncoming nosebleed on seeing the girl-he-had-bumped-into-yesterday again. And then Naruto and Sakura would have teased and irritated him endlessly, not letting him read his book. And Kakashi had to absolutely finish the newest instalment of his favourite series as soon as possible. The curiousness at how it would end was almost too much for the copy ninja to handle. 

She had been in a ponytail like yesterday. Her cheeks were flushed red and he would be lying to himself if he came upon the conclusion that she did not strongly remind him of someone who had made his heart thump erratically. 

Only once had he sensed that sensation of his heart exploding inside, and butterflies in his stomach, all that the main male lead of his book felt, and seeing her today again, that perception resurfaced and Kakashi, being the genius he knew that he was in deep trouble.

'Oh, boy' he thought to himself.   
'Better if I keep myself at bay.' 

And with that thought, Hatake Kakashi resumed reading Icha Icha at the expense of following Naruto and Konohamaru.


	3. Over a bowl of Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you meet people you don't even know but end up wanting them all to yourselves.

"Pork-buns, pork-buns, here I come!!" Misumi sang while going over to a less expensive shop, which was rather far away. But her wallet was feeling particularly light and Misumi did not want to make it weightless. 

"Ahhh....such a big line." she exasperated wiping the sweat off her brow and stood in the line with a hand on her hips. 

The line was taking forever to move forward and Misuimi complained constantly. 

"What are they even buying, the whole store!"

The man ahead of her had gotten so tired and irritated of her musings that he left the line to stand at the very back.  
"Oh, that was so kind of you mister! Now the distance between me and pork-buns has been reduced by one person. Yosh!" she exclaimed with a determined glint in her eyes. 

She then checked her watch. It was getting time to open her shop again but her stomach had other plans. 

"I so cant skip lunch. Pork-buns, pork-buns. Move ahead!" she whined and stomped her feet on the ground in annoyance.

After what felt like an eternity she finally could see the counter. But along with the counter, came into view the famous copy ninja along with someone else, a kunoichi who was waiting with him for their order at the side. 

Misumi immediately flushed red and moved her gaze away from him but then at the same time sparing some sly glances at him. She couldn't help it. Hatake Kakashi was the definition of hotness. The vest underneath his jacket clung to his body like a second skin and his exposed arms spelt rippling muscles. And to top it off was that damned mask and his slanted ninja headwear.

But then Misumi's glance fell on the female ninja beside him and her heart dropped. They were having a pleasant conversation from what she could see. Kakashi said something to which the kunoichi blushed and Kakashi laughed in response. Then the kunoichi hit him playfully on his arm and said some words which looked like she was scolding him while Kakashi just laughed. Misumi felt a pang in her chest. She quickly averted her eyes, not wanting to see further. 

She wanted to the one to make Kakashi laugh, she wanted to be the one with whom Kakashi could have a delightful conversation, she wanted to be the one standing beside him, she wanted to be the one whom he admired and with whom he could share jokes. 

'Woah, Woah! where did that come from Misumi?' her inner conscious said. 

'You don't even know him. You've just seen him from afar, had a conversation with him and that too ages ago and then just bumped into him yesterday.' 

Misumi agreed with her consciousness, nodding her head in return. On the outside, it seemed as if Misumi was having a conversation with her herself and agreeing on something. 

Some people even whispered "weird" but it all fell on deaf ears as Misumi was busy arguing with herself. 

Misumi barely knew Kakashi. Heck, she knew that Kakashi did not even know her name. But she saw him. She saw his eye. She saw the hurt, the loneliness in the lone eye that his gear revealed. Somewhere inside, she longed to know what was bothering Kakashi so much that his eye felt like he was always in an inner turmoil. She wanted to find out. She wanted to know him, inside and out, know his soul and heal him, if he allowed. Only if he allowed to let her inside, inside him. 

Busy in her inner musings she did not realise when her turn had arrived until the shopkeeper jolted her awake. 

"Sumimasen, two pork-buns please." she requested. 

The shopkeeper agreed and went to get the buns. 

"Ohh wait.....make them to four," Misumi said. She needed to eat while wallowing in sadness. 

He handed her the delicacy while Misumi paid and then silently left the shop, unaware of someone's eyes on her. 

2 days after- 

"So Guy, how is training going on?" Genma said while popping a fishball into his mouth. 

"I have been training the kids very hard for the chunin exams this year," he replied with his mouth filled with ramen.

"Yeah....about that Guy, I wanted to ask," Kakashi started while thanking Ayame who handed him his order of ramen. 

"Why did you not let Neji, Lee or Tenten take the exams last year?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that they surely pass. I do not want my students to undergo disappointment on failing the exams during their youth. Otherwise, they would be disheartened and their springtime of youth would be wasted." Guy said passionately. 

Kakashi just sighed at him. 

"I have been thinking that I think I should let Naruto and the others take part in the chunin exams this year only." he continued earning a startled gasp from Genma and Guy. 

"Yeah, I have been thinking the same," Asuma added. 

"Shikamaru, Ino and Choji have really good teamwork, they might make it. And even if they don't, they have next year. It might prove to be a very good experience of the real world that is out there."

Kurenai agreed and nodded her head appreciatively.

"But Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai! Let your students enjoy another year of their youth and training!!! Because we don't know what could happen! Maybe it turns out to the opposite and they become depressed for their whole lives." Guy said with a lot of sentiment in his words as usual and even a drop of tear fell from his eye. 

Kakashi chose to ignore Guy's usual 'youth' speech and recounted the other 4 jounins about what the Hokage had told him. 

"We have to choose fast whether we want them to take part or not." 

"I guess I need a few days to think about him and scrutinise the students' abilities again." Kurenai contemplated. 

"I will make my students take part." while Asuma declared. 

"Are you sure?" Genma asked. 

"Yup."

"What about you Kakashi?" 

"I also need to think about it," he said handing over his ramen bowl to Ayame. 

"HEY KAKASHI!!! YOU EVEN FINISHED EATING AND DID NOT TELL ME!!! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY YOU!!! TEUCHI-SAN HAND ME 2 MORE BOWLS" Guy howled while Kakashi gave his usual bored expression while the other three laughed quietly. 

Misumi, meanwhile who was walking towards Ichiraku to collect her order was suddenly astonished at Guy's sudden howling and clutched her clothes as she felt a mini heart attack. Then, her eye caught a glimpse of silver hair from the low curtains and heard him say something. 

Misumi deadpanned.

'Not now of all times please!' she folded her hands in a namaste sign and pleaded the gods to somehow make Hatake Kakashi vanish from that spot. But of course, the gods were never in her favour. 

Misumi then envisioned her options. 

First, she could man-up and go inside Ichiraku, simply take her order and then leave. No, that couldn't be done. She knew she would go scarlet just by seeing Kakashi and obviously stutter and some mishap would unmistakably occur due to her clumsiness. She cursed her ineptitude. 

Second, she could go back. Nope, that option was also out of consideration. She hadn't opened her shop since yesterday due to fever and money was running low. And the only way she could reach there was bypassing Ichiraku. 

Third, she could simply cross by without Ayame or Teuchi noticing her and then come back in the evening to collect her food. Yes, that seemed totally plausible. She would just run by, then no one would notice her. 

"Yosh, let's go," Misumi exclaimed but then heard a woman say something. 

"Did I tell you guys, I found some flowers by my doorstep yesterday. They were very pretty. Red Tulips. Those flowers are my favourite." she heard her say and the joy of receiving the flowers was very evident from her tone. 

Misumi smiled to herself, glad that her choice, her flowers had made someone happy even if it was indirectly. 

"Oh, someone did so?!" Misumi then heard an apprehensive voice say. Must be Asuma-san, she thought giggling to herself. He is such a nervous wreck. 

"And I have a pretty good idea of who might have done that," Kakashi added knowingly and another person laughed at that.

"Oh, Kurenai! You are finally experiencing young love! The love that blossoms in springtime. " the guy who had yelled loudly earlier said and Misumi chuckled. He sure is an interesting person. 

But she then remembered that she had to return to tend to her store. So, Misumi prepared herself and made a run for it. Unfortunately, Teuchi and Ayame did notice her and Ayame practically came out of Ichiraku in order to stop her.

"Misumi, wait!!!" she yelled.

Now, now, Misumi could not ignore her. She turned around, tight-lipped with a fake smile on her face while inside she was shouting all sorts of words towards her lady-luck.

"Actually we would be closing off after an hour since father and I have to go somewhere and your order is already ready. So could you please come and collect it right now." Ayame said.

'Of course, of all days today was the only day that they had to close Ichiraku.' Misumi reflected.

She agreed, smiling too brightly and followed Ayame back. 

However, Ayame did not really think anything of her too-bright smile, she acted weird almost every time.

Misumi dipped down her head and greeted everyone while entering the shop and sat beside the only empty seat which was next to a guy wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Okay, so I haven't tipped anything until now," she said to herself, very vigilant about her surroundings, careful to not let her clumsiness be the better of herself again. 

The shinobis beside her carried out their own conversations while Misuimi sat there awkwardly, tapping her hands on the counter waiting for Teuchi-san to pack her order while trying very hard to not blatantly stare at Kakashi. She also noticed the woman in the group. Realisation dawned upon her as she recognised the woman as the same kunoichi that she had seen two days back with Kakashi. Her chest somewhat felt light after she realised that. But then again she thought, maybe Kakashi was interested in her after all and maybe she even reciprocated the feelings. Though she wanted the best for Asuama-san and wanted her to like him back too.

"Here you go," Teuchi handed her a packet. 

Misumi took it but accidentally put her hands below it, where the ramen was still steaming hot. And as the apparent reaction, her hands retreated on her own and the packet fell down, on the person wearing the green jumpsuit. 

Guy jumped, screaming 'hot' and the packet then flew in the air and fell down on the floor. The miso soup streaming across the marble ground.

Misumi wasn't even surprised. She knew that somehow she would mess everything up. She always had. Now the floor was ruined so was the ninja's jumpsuit. 

The woman, Asuma-san and another shinobi with a senbon in his mouth were laughing loudly while Kakashi was busy making the green jumpsuit shinobi calm down, whose name Misumi caught, was Guy. 

Misumi, as usual, started apologising thoroughly to Teuchi while Ayame got a cloth to clean everything up. 

She then turned to express her regret to Guy-kun who was at loss for words for some reason. 

Kakashi had to respond for Guy which made Misumi erupt in redness. 

She could not think of a proper response at that time. Though she somehow made out an 'it's fine'. 

But she was at loss. She had ruined everything as usual. So she did the best thing that her mind could think of at that time.   
She ran. 

She apologised to everyone present there and fled the scene, ignoring Kakashi calling out for her, a few tears escaping her eyes as she realised that the green-jumpsuit man was Guy.   
IT WAS MAITO GUY.


	4. Precious things should be protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love isn't instant, its a process. 
> 
> See the notes at the end for the English translation for the Japanese phrases used.

I am very unsure about this story. So, please tell me if you would like to read it further or not. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hatake Kakashi was amused, very much amused. 

"What are you laughing over Kakashi?!" Guy said to him with a scowl on his face.

"Laughing at my expense again, huh!" he exclaimed, his voice getting louder every time he said something. 

Kakashi chose to ignore him, as usual. 

"KAKASHI!!!!!!" 

"Yamero, Guy. Minha, I have somewhere to go, so please carry on," he said, suddenly surprising everyone and left Ichiraku before giving anyone time to respond, a permanent smile etched on his face. 

He felt good today, and a certain brown-haired woman was the reason. Kakashi found her to exude a calm, pure, peaceful aura around her. It was as if seeing her made all of his weariness go away and gave him something, like a meaning. Even though he had concluded that where ever she went, disaster followed but even after all that it was hard for Kakashi to not look away. He found her to be very engaging, and always a laugh bubbled out of him whenever he saw what her clumsiness had brought upon. 

He had tried very hard to focus on what Kurenai was saying to him that day, and fearing that she would figure out that he wasn't paying attention, he had thrown a casual remark about her ridiculous crush on the ino-shika-cho's sensei which thank god had saved him. 

And why wasn't the copy ninja paying attention? Cause he was too busy trying to sneak glances at whatever the-woman-he-had-bumped-into-2-days-before was doing. To him, it seemed like she was talking to herself, nodding her head violently and agreeing to something. He snorted at that. She was so busy in her world that she had even forgotten that she was standing in a line waiting to get pork-buns. Then the shopkeeper had shaken her to bring her back on earth and she had gotten so flustered that, she had ordered the wrong number of pork-buns. And although she was going away, Kakashi's eyes had followed her, Kurenai's ramblings already long forgotten, but like a buzzing in his ear. It was after some time that Kakashi's subconscious noticed that no one was speaking. Finally tearing his gaze away from the-woman-he-had-bumped-into-2-days-before's backside, he turned around to find Kurenai's piercing gaze, a small smile playing on her lips. 

"My my, I must have done something wonderful recently to witness the site of Hatake Kakashi staring at someone." she declared rather loudly and Kakashi was sure that a few people around them had also heard her.

"You are getting the wrong idea Kurenai," Kakashi said, rubbing his temple, a faint blush marking his cheeks and he again was obliged for his mask. If anyone saw him blushing, he was sure that the rest of his life would be doomed and that he would never hear the end of it. Guy would make sure that it was published as the headline in the daily newspaper. Kakashi could almost imagine that happening,  
'Hatake Kakashi, son of the white fang of Konoha village was finally seen blushing. Also known as the cold-blooded Kakashi, what, or rather who had made him blush? Or was it just because he was finally experiencing the wonderful springtime of youth?' 

As if waking up from a nightmare, Kakashi moved his head from side to side, clearly displeased at the mere thought of it.

'No, no no,' Kakashi deemed. 'You are going too far.' smiling again, he walked ahead in his usual slow gait, all of his thoughts scrambled. 

\--------------------------------------

Misumi was her name, Kakashi got to know as he had heard Ayame-chan call after her. An unfamiliar feeling rose in his chest as he saw her enter the ramen stall, bowing her head to everyone present there as a formal greeting. She had sat down beside Guy, which was the only seat available and Kakashi had almost wished that he had sat down on is 'youthful' rival's seat. Almost. 

She was drumming her fingers on the counter, her eyes wandering here and there, sparing some occasional glances at his group. Kakashi got distracted again as he tried to steer his eyes from her. Kurenai gave him a knowing glare and Kakashi muttered a question out of the blue, misleading her from whatever she was about to say. 

'Saved,' a sigh escaped his lips. 

Kakashi didn't know what happened in between. One moment he was listening to something that Genma was saying and in the next moment, he heard Guy jump beside him violently and shout 'hot' springing into the air as high as he could. 

Ahhh, Kakashi had already presumed that something like this would happen. Seeing Misumi so flustered, constantly apologising and Guy jumping and screaming burning, Kakashi had to stifle a loud snicker what Genma, Asuma and Kurenai couldn't. 

He knew that Guy was very sensitive towards warm things and even he had to agree that the miso soup was scalding hot. Guy had gone immobile, just standing on his seat with a dazed expression on his face while Misumi apologised to him continuously. 

Kakashi again found himself in a position that he had 3 days ago. 

Misumi was rambling again, not paying attention to whatever anyone else was saying. Kakashi experienced a sense of deja vu. 

"It is okay." he rumbled out from Guy's side, already expecting Misumi to not hear it and that is what happened. Kakashi involuntarily found his eyes transfixed upon her face. Before he could notice anything else except her straight, chestnut-brown hair, Misumi had fled the scene and Kakashi swore that he heard her voice cracking at the end.

A week later 

"Are you Nakamura Misumi?" a boy with a mask came up to Misumi and said. 

'If I am not mistaken, that mask and gear represents that he is from Anbu.' Misumi studied while nodding at him. 

"Sandaime Hokage has requested for you. He has asked me to escort you to his office," he said, kneeling before her.

"The third Hokage?" Misumi said out loud, confused at why the Hokage would call her, she was just a mere civilian to everyone. 

"Hai, I will come right away. Lead the way, Konoha shinobi" Misumi agreed, gathering up her skirt to dash. 

But then suddenly Hatake Kakashi showed up in front of her, his silver hair which was like a soft, fluffy tuft on top of his head dishevelled and a little out of breath. 

"Misumi," he said, foregoing to add the honorific suffix and Misumi swore she instantly melted on that spot. 

What he hell! He had no right! He had no right to just show up in front of her and say her name so sensually that she felt a low heat settle at the bottom of her belly. 

"Kakashi-senpai!," the Anbu exclaimed, surprised as well. 

"What are you doing over here?" 

"The Hokage has asked for you immediately and you are asked to prepare for a mission right away. So he sent me as a replacement." Kakashi replied to the young Anbu.

"Ohhh. It was good to meet you Misumi-san." the Anbu bowed down to her.

"Deva ne, Kakashi-senpai" he then paid his regards to Kakashi and with that took his leave, leaving a very dazed Misumi and the sensei of team 7. 

"Let's go," he said giving her his arm. 

"Huh?!!!!" Misumi managed to say, confused. 

"Walking would take a lot of time and I have to go and meet my team for a mission. So it would be better if we went the shinobi way." 

Misumi facepalmed. No no no no!!! Absolutely no! There was no way in hell that she would cling to Hatake Kakashi while they jumped atop rooftops. She would die of nosebleeding the moment she would touch him for god's sake. 

"Um, you don't need to accompany me, I can go there myself," she said, her voice overly timid and if not for Kakashi's excellent sense of hearing, he would've not made out what she had said at all. 

"Ya sumimasen, but that would not be possible," Kakashi returned in his smooth voice. 

"The Hokage-sama has asked me to escort you to his office and that's what I am going to do because if something happens to you along the way, it is me who would have to bear the consequences." Kakashi reasoned. The fact that he had this instinctive urge to touch Misumi was not a part of the reason he refused her request, not at all, not even a bit. 

. 

Okay, fine, there was no use lying to himself. But then there was no need to tell that piece of information to her as well. 

He easily saw that she was flustered, her rosy cheeks giving her away but he chose to not comment on that. 

"Ohh....." she said after a long pause. 

"Okay," she whispered and this time even Kakashi couldn't hear what she had said. 

"I am sorry, what?" 

"Okay, fine. That's what I said." Misumi announced, loudly this time. 

"Why are you getting so flustered!! You afraid of heights or anything like that?" Kakashi stated simply as Misumi's cheeks flamed even more than before, reaching to the tips of her ears. 

"No, its nothing like that. It is just........just so hot," she said suddenly and very loudly, fanning her face in an action to help some wind blow on her face.

It was a lie, Kakashi had figured it out with the pause, but then at the same time, she had looked so appealing with those flaming cheeks. Who was he to deny himself a bit of beautifulness for some time? 

'Woah, Woah, Woah buddy. Don't go there.' Kakashi said to himself. He so did not think that she was beautiful. 'I am already done for.' he thought and extended his arm again.

Misumi again became withdrawn and shyly took his hand, her face burning as soon as her hand came in contact with his exposed forearm. 

"Holy shit!" she thought to herself. 

"He is so warm, I would so want to stay under his embrace for all eternity," Misumi affirmed. "Whoever got to even touch Kakashi should consider themselves to be the luckiest people alive. Misumi felt like small bombs had exploded over her skin, goosebumps rising as a shiver passed down her spine, a tingly feeling taking over her body-" 

Misumi's trail of thought suddenly halted. 

"Why thank you so much."

"Did I say that out loud?" she asked, her eyes shut, a bucket of embarrassment washing over her body. 

She had said everything she was feeling.

"I am afraid yes, though that was very assuring." Kakashi was trying very had to swallow a large chuckle that had bubbled over to his lips. 

"I am so sorry it wasn't for you to hear. It's just that the moment I took your hand it was like every single nerve in my body had come to life and you were so very warm that the thought of holding on to you forever just crossed my mind and it slipped out and......." 

"Oh god, please strike me with lighting this very moment and take me with you." Misumi thought to herself, gritting her teeth as she realised whatever she had rambled just now. 

"Oh if he would, I would make sure that my Chidori would strike it before it strikes you. You, after all, are too precious, someone like you should be protected." she heard Kakashi say and shimatta!!!!!

Misumi had said even that thing out loud. What was happening to her! It was like being around Kakashi had jumbled up all her thoughts (well, he had) and she was struggling to even put together whatever she was saying and thinking. 

"Lets j...jus...just go, didn't you say that you had your team waiting for you, Hatake-san?" Misumi said very quickly, hiding her face which Kakashi bet was beet red. 

"Hai" and with that, he hailed into the air along with her in tow, a low ache building inside his chest as he heard her call him Hatake-san. No one had ever bothered to refer him with this name. It was always either Kakashi, or Kakashi-senpai, or Kakashi-san, Kakashi-kun etc. 

'Hatake-san, huh' Kakashi mumbled to himself well that was certainly very new.

It was after some time that Misumi had realised that Kakashi had called her precious. Even the Hokage was worried over why she was so red and burning up. 

\----------------------------------------------

"Hokage-sama," Misumi said, bowing down to pay her respects to Sarutobi Hiruzen. 

"You called for me." 

"I know about you Nakamura Misumi," he said. 

Misumi stiffened. What did he know about her?

"I know that your mother and father were medical ninjas in the past, they had even contributed greatly when the Kyuubi had attacked the village."

He paused, judging Misumi's reaction but she remained stoic. 

"Nakamura Fuji and Himeri were their names, if I remember correctly, weren't they?" 

"Hai," Misumi asserted. 

"And I also remember them mentioning their daughter to whom they had taught all they knew about medical ninjutsu. Isn't that correct?" 

"Hai, Hokage-sama." 

"Very well then. Now that you have returned I would like you to take responsibility for treating all the students in the next chunin exams." he declared much to Misumi's dismay. 

"Demo, Hokage-sama, I am not that equipped......." 

"I know what level of skill you have Misumi." he cut her off, sternly. 

"I have decided this already. I am appointing you as the head of the medical department that would help out during the chunin exams next month. That's all, you may leave now." he stated, leaving no room for any type of protest or argument from Misumi's side. 

Misumi could do nothing except agree. 

"But Hokage-sama, at least allow me to go back once, I left most of my kit over there only. I would need it to cure the genins. They are personalised." 

" Kakashi's team has just left for the land of waves. You can accompany them, they will keep you safe. I will assign an Anbu to cover the distance they have already travelled as fast as possible."

"Arigatou goshaimashta Hokage-sama." with that Misumi bent down again and took her to leave. 

"I am counting on you Nakamura." the Hokage said to her as she exited the room.

"I will try to not fail you Hokage-sama" she answered and then with a curt nod left. 

She did not want to go back to the land of waves. The people, the condition over there, she had, had enough. She had fled from there and returned to her hometown only to escape from performing medical ninjutsu but here Hokage-sama had already involved her in the ninja business. 

'Well, I would be fine until and unless I don't come across him again.' Misumi thought as an Anbu approached her, ready to escort her to team Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamero- keep it quiet.  
> Minha- everyone.  
> Demo- but.  
> Shimatta- shit.  
> Sumimasen- sorry.  
> Deva ne- see you later.  
> Arigatou goshaimashta- thank you very much.


	5. A Kunai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We sometimes, are ashamed of ourselves and strive to help, but all we can do is stand and just gaze. 
> 
> Look at the end of the chapter for notes.

Misumi struggled to catch her breath as she held onto the Anbu for dear life, afraid that she would be torn from his arms from the sheer force of the wind around her by the speed in which he was jumping from tree to tree. But then she remembered her heavyweight and felt relieved, there is no way that the wind could displace a woman like her. It was another wonder that the young shinobi was holding her in his arms, she was sure that the Anbu's hands would be falling off after she would get off.

"Misumi-san, you may open your eyes now." he felt his chest rumble and opened her eyes. 

"Who are you-dattebayo?" she heard a young voice shout in her ear and jumped in immediate surprise, making the Anbu lose his balance and drop her. 

She fell on her butt on the ground. 

"Ow," she let out a cry of pain.

"Oi, Naruto, why did you have to do that!!" she then heard a girl's voice. 

"But who is she? And why has she come over here?" the loudmouth said again.

"Ma, ma, futaritomo, let us at least hear what she has to say. Kora, Naruto, especially you, don't just go off shouting at strangers." a smooth voice said.

"Domo, Kakashi-senpai," the Anbu bowed to him. 

"The Hokage has asked you to accompany her to the land of waves. She has some work over there."

Misumi finally got up, rubbing her sore butt in the process with a flushed face. 

"Huh, but what kind of work does she have over there?" 

"I don't know that Kakashi-senpai. I was only asked to escort her to you and your team. I would be taking my leave, I have a mission to complete." and with that, he scattered again.

"What do you have to do there Misumi?" Kakashi asked with his hands in his pockets. 

"Oh, Misumi, what are you doing over here? I thought they had sent you away for good?" Tazuna exclaimed, recognising her, earning four confused stares. 

"Tazuna oba-san, how are you? How is the bridge-building holding up?" Misumi exchanged greetings with him. 

"It is going good, will be finished after 2 weeks at max. But why are you going back?" 

"Oh just to get my leftover tools." 

"Anosa, anosa," the loudmouth shouted again. 

"What is going on-dattebayo?" 

Misumi bent to reach the blonde kid's eye level, thinking that she had seen him somewhere before. 

"What is your name?" she asked, a warm smile adorning her face. 

"First tell me yours, and also tell me why are you interrupting between our mission?" he shouted back, his eyes squinting and his lips in a cute pout.

"Oi, Naruto, talk properly." Kakashi scolded him from the side. 

"Its fine Hatake-san," Misumi assured, conveying that she wasn't offended in the least.

"My name is Nakamura Misumi and I have something that I left behind in the land of waves. So, I have to go there to get it back and since you genins were already going over there on a mission, the Third Hokage felt that you strong shinobi could protect me from any harm if came." 

Naruto flushed when Misumi called him strong indirectly and folded his hands and stood with a proud face. 

"Hm, hm" he agreed to nod his head. 

"The third Hokage isn't just an old man, he knows that I am strong and I can protect everyone. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am going to be the Hokage someday-dattebayo!" he said tapping at his headband. 

"I am Haruno Sakura and this is Uchiha Sasuke. We three are genins and have to accompany Tazuna-san along with Kakashi-sensei's supervision to the land of waves." the pink-haired girl said and Misumi identified the three young shinobis as the ones who had passed by her some days back.

"Nice to meet you all," Misumi said. 

"I hope to not be of any trouble," she said and Kakashi repressed a smile cause he was well-aware of her mishaps. 

"Introductions are done, so let us go without wasting any more time."

Kakashi declared and reduced his pace to match Misumi's, walking beside her. 

"What kind of tools do you have in the land of waves," he asked her, ignoring Naruto and Sasuke's banters. 

"Just some things," Misumi replies, not wanting to experience another person shunning her out.

"Come on, we have been given the task of protecting you. It comes under our mission. We need to be aware of who we are dealing with." Kakashi said lazily. 

"I can assure you that I have not committed any crime for people to come after me. I hardly even need protection. No one wants to do anything with me." 

Kakashi knew that Misumi's last line meant that no one was after her but he couldn't miss the loneliness in her eyes when she said that and thought maybe she meant something else entirely. 

"Nakamura, I think I have heard the name." Kakashi voiced his thoughts out loud. 

"There are many people who can have their last names are Nakamura," Misumi brushed off his comment with a fake laugh hoping that Kakashi did not catch it. 

Meanwhile, Kakashi knew that Misumi was hiding something big. But chose to not provide her further. After all, who was he to blame her for hiding when he himself did not talk to anyone about his past? 

So, he then resumed his natural pace, walking ahead with his team as Misumi let out a deep breath, pink finally marking her cheeks.

'I have no idea how I survived talking with him this long without messing anything up. It's a new record I think.' Misumi thought to herself only to be interrupted by the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. 

"Ne, ne, what should I call you? Nakamura-san? Misumi-san?" Naruto said, staring at the sky, wondering. 

"Anything would be fine future Hokage," Misumi replied smiling. 

"No, no, you tell me. I can't decide," he said, stubbornly all the while flushing when she called him future Hokage.

"Naruto you can just call her Misumi-san," Sakura said, smiling at Misumi sweetly. 

"Tsk, what's there to be confused about this whole ordeal. This is just dumb." the emo boy said. Sasuke was his name Misumi thought while Kakashi just walked on, his nose buried in a book. 

Suddenly Naruto jumped forward and threw his Kunai towards some bushes startling everyone. 

"There!" 

Then silence prevailed as everyone waited with bated breath to see what would happen next. 

"Heh....just a mouse." Naruto then said with a smug look on his face, acting all cool. 

"Quit trying to show off!" Sakura shouted at him accusingly. 

"There was nothing there in the first place." 

"Please Naruto, don't use Kunai Knives so recklessly. They are dangerous," Kakashi argued while the emo kid just sighed. 

"Hey brat, don't be doing anything confusing," Tazuna-san shouted. 

Meanwhile, Naruto, ignoring everyone started talking about some other presence and threw another Kunai Knife while Sakura hit him in the head. 

"Someone has been targeting us all time-dattebayo," he complained as Misumi agreed with him in her head. 

'Tashkani, I have been sensing a faint chakra tailing us.' she whispered to herself. 

Kakashi went ahead and saw a poor bunny, scared to death with a Kunai Knife above him. 

"Ah, it was just a bunny! Gomen, gomen, bunny!" Naruto started apologising immediately, caressing the rabbit in his hand as Sakura started scolding him. 

'That's a snow rabbit. But that doesn't explain its fur colour. The coat turns white only during winter when there is little sunlight.' Kakashi murmured to himself, analysing the situation. 

"Which means that the snow rabbit was raised indoors without sunlight to be used as a substitution," Misumi added. 

"That is what you were thinking wasn't you Hatake-san," she said while Kakashi agreed. 

"You aren't a commoner are you," he stated simply. 

"Well I am not involved in the ninja business at all Hakate-san, I was merely making an observation. I guess you could say that I know a thing or two about the environment." 

Misumi replied, trying to be as vague as possible, not giving anything away. 

"Well, we do need to talk Misumi. But right now, I guess they are already here." Kakashi said when suddenly both of them sensed a sword aimed at them. 

"Everyone get down," Kakashi shouted instantly as a big, executioner sabre flew past them and stuck to a tree and a ninja appeared. 

"If I am not mistaken, that is the rogue ninja from hidden mist village, Zabuza Momochi," Misumi said, recognising him from her bingo book. 

Before Misumi could stop Naruto from attacking, he sped towards him only to be stopped by Kakashi who was suddenly very serious. 

"Get back you guys, he is on a different level from the guys on the other days," he said. 

"Him being our opponent means," he continued lifting his hand towards his headband.

"Is he going to use that!" Misumi exclaimed while Naruto stared at him in confusion and Zabuza said something about the Sharingan which fell deaf on her ears. 

Everyone was startled as the word Sharingan was spoken out loud. 

"Get in manji battle formation you guys," he ordered to his three genins. 

"Protect Tazuna-san and Misumi also. Don't involve yourselves in this fight. That is the teamwork in this situation." 

And then the Sharingan could be seen, in all of its glory. 

Some seconds passed. 

"Well now, I never expected to see the rumoured Sharingan so soon. This is an honour." Zabuza was the first one to comment. 

"Everyone has been saying Sharingan, what is it?" Naruto screeched. 

"Sharingan....." Misumi heard the emo boy speak audibly for the first time. 

"Power that the light of the eye generated, and the pupil emanates. The user of the so-called Visual Jutsu is said to possess the vision to see through all Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and can deflect them. The Sharingan is a type of an eye that is unique to the user of the visual art. However, that is not the only power of the Sharingan." he explained and Misumi's eyes fell on the Uchiha clan symbol on his back. 

'He is the brother of Itachi...........' she thought to herself, 'The lone survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre'. 

"Sugoiiii," she heard Naruto emit from beside her as their surroundings began to be enveloped by a thick layer of mist. 

"Let's end the talking here, I must kill the old man immediately," Zabuza stated and at the word kill, the three genins were in battle formation, surrounding Misumi and Tazuna from three sides. 

"But Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first." and then in a flash Zabuza was standing over the water, his hands already weaving a Jutsu. 

"Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu," Zabuza announced and then in the blink of an eye vanished. 

"Who is he, sensei?" Sakura asked. 

"Zabuza Momochi," Misumi answered before Kakashi could say anything. 

"He is an Anbu Black Ops member in the Hidden Mist and is known as the silent killing technique expert. As the name suggests, its a killing kill that is implemented in an instant in silence. By the time you realise it, you may find yourself in the afterlife." 

"I haven't mastered the use of my Sharingan so don't lower your guard, you guys," Kakashi told as silence prevailed. 

"Well if we fail, we'll only die." he continued, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"How can you be so careless!" Sakura blurted as the mist started getting thicker. 

"The land of waves is surrounded by an ocean, so the mist rises very quickly," Misumi commented.

Kakashi then performed a Jutsu that made the mist spread out and the vision of the people cleared. 

Misumi quivered, feeling the killing intent of Kakashi as she slowly reached for her very own kunai stack, tucked under her skirt, hidden from eyes. 

"Don't worry," Kakashi said suddenly as Misumi stopped her ministrations, looking up at him. 

"I will protect you with my life. I will not allow my comrades to be killed." Kakashi smiled, looking back at his students and the two people accompanying them. 

Misumi felt like crying. There was something, some hidden emotion behind those words that felt like a broken. She had heard the rumours of his sensei as well his two teammates being killed, but she could not ask him that time when he was doing all that he could to hold back his tears and then she hadn't seen him until now. She would make a point to ask him about it someday and try to mend him if he gave her permission to do so. 

"I wonder about that," a voice said, dangerously close to Misumi and Zabuza appeared in between the battle formation. 

"It's over."

And as Zabuza struck, a horrible feeling passed Kakashi's mind because he knew that he would be a second too late to reach them but then his eyes saw a Kunai stop Zabuza's blade from piercing Naruto, giving him that single second edge to pierce his kunai through Zabuza's chest, water leaking out through the wound.

'A water clone ka!' Misumi thought, frustrated as she fell on the ground from the sheer force by which Zabuza had struck. 

'What power,' she contemplated as another water clone attacked Kakashi from behind, slashing him into two.

Even though Misumi knew that that was Kakashi's shadow clone, her heart still almost stopped as she was him being cut into two. 

"Don't move," Kakashi then appeared behind Zabuza, with a kunai against his neck, stopping whatever Zabuza was calculating in his mind. 

After a moment, he just smirked. 

"You don't understand do you, you won't be able to beat me by making like a monkey......no chance, but I must say you are good. My water clone Jutsu was being copied at that point by letting the clone talk as if it were you, you succeeded in distracting me and you used Hidden Mist Jutsu to hide yourself to see what I was doing but....." 

Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi........

"I am not a fool" and then he tried to strike Kakashi again who evaded it in the last minute, revealing that the other one against whose neck Kakashi had his kunai was a fake too. 

Zabuza then followed Kakashi only to be stopped by Makibishi spikes and then jumped into the water. 

Kakashi then emerged out of the water saying something which Misumi could not comprehend. Neither did she pay attention to the little comments that the three genins were making. They were not going to emerge out of his fight unharmed and all that Misumi could do was help with healing, so she started focusing all her chakra, she would not just stand while the others fought. She could not attack, but the least she could do was heal the injuries without any delay if any. 

She then saw Kakashi being trapped in the Water Prison Jutsu as an idea crept up to within her mind. 

"Naruto, come over here fast," she whispered as lightly as possible. 

"I have a plan to release Kakashi," she said as he huddled around her. 

After sharing her idea, Misumi again started to gather her chakra after distributing some with Naruto without his knowledge. She needed to give them strength, otherwise, there was no way he would be able to strike back. 

"Record in your bingo book, about the man who is going to become the Hokage someday," she heard Naruto say, wrapping the headband around his forehead as pride swelled in Misumi's heart. That boy had struck a rogue ninja, one of the members of the seven ninja swordsmen of the Hidden Mist because he wanted his headband back. He was already following the Hokage footsteps. 

'He is going to be the Hokage someday, Kushina,' she thought involuntarily. 

"Leaf-style ninja, Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted as something struck inside Misumi's head. 

'Did he say Uzumaki!' she recalled, shaken, jarred to the very core. 

'It can't be possible but.....but they're all dead. An Uzumaki.......you are kidding me right.' she mused and fell to the ground, her mind not able to comprehend the confusion. 

"Sasuke lend me your ear, Mi-san said something great to me." he continued. 

"Let's get wild."

'No, this is not the time Misumi, steel yourself, you cannot be swayed right now.' Misumi calmed down herself and seeing Naruto transform into himself from the shuriken blade and throw his kunai at Zabuza made her smile.

'Plan success.' she cheered insider her mind, trying to erase the word Uzumkai as much as possible, as much as she could.

As Kakashi continued his fight with Zabuza, Misumi's hands itched to join, to provide even one-tenth of the support she could but she knew that she would be a hindrance more than help, all that she could do was wait, and watch and pray that no one gets hurt. 

As the fight was about to come to an end, another ninja with a mask appeared, two needles piercing Zabuza's neck. 

"I thank you," he said. 

"I have been waiting for the chance to kill Zabuza." 

"You are a tracker ninja from the Hidden Mist right?" Misumi asked, judging from his mask. 

"Impressive, you are very knowledgable." 

"Tracker ninja!" Naruto yelled, going into defensive mode. 

"You don't know what a tracker ninja is, we learned it in the academy right," Sakura said, exasperated. 

"Tracker ninjas pursue guys like Zabuza who turn against the village where they were born and raised. And when they break away from the village, tracker ninja goes after these rogue ninja and assassinate them to avoid having the secrets of the village being leaked. That's common knowledge, you should study more."

"That's right, I am a member of Hidden Mist village's tracking unit whose mission is to hunt rogue ninja." the boy asserted and then when Kakashi assured that he was no tan enemy, even though a bit hesitantly, the young ninja took Zabuza with him and left. 

Misumi felt ashamed when Naruto started talking about how pathetic they were. He was right after all, what did she do, just stood there seeing everyone fight. However, she had to provide some sort of comfort to him. So, she went over and grabbed his arm to prevent him from bruising his knuckles more at the same time when Kakashi did the identical. However, Misumi did not notice anything, anything except her burning shame and the boy's bleeding knuckles. 

"Wel, things like this happen when you are a ninja. If you are so frustrated then strive to be better and apply it next time," she said and then grabbed both of his hands and focused her chakra to heal his injuries. 

"What are you doing-dattebayo!" Naruto said, his voice astonishingly low. 

"Just healing........" Misumi said, a small, sad smile adorning her cheeks. 

"Our mission hasn't ended yet. We must take Mr Tazuna home." Kakashi declared while being thoroughly surprised as Misumi healing Naruto. 

But as soon as they started walking, Misumi at once noticed a change in the chakra around her and her eyes scanned around to land on Kakashi's trembling feet. Before he could hit the ground, Misumi at a remarkable speed caught him in her arms as he fainted, losing conscious. 

'"The Sharingan has drained all of his chakra. He needs to be carried home." Misumi declared. 

"I can heal him a little by sharing some of my chakra with him but that will not make him conscious. He needs physical rest to be better." 

"Huh! We can transfer our chakra to someone else?" Sakura asked surprise marking the features on all the three rookies. 

"Looks like you aren't familiar with healing ninja techniques." Misumi laughed nervously, she had given herself away. 

"You are not an ordinary civilian we know that," Sasuke said, with an air of confidence around him. 

"Because how you countered Zabuza with just a Kunai, healed Naruto and the speed at which you ran towards Kakashi was not something that an ordinary civilian could do even if we ignore your knowledge about the shinobi world." he had simply put down the facts. 

"We can talk about this later when we reach Tazuna oba-san's home. Right now, we need to go as soon as possible, before anyone else attacks because with Hatake-san's condition right now, we are very vulnerable." Misumi countered back to which Sasuke just responded with a "Hn". 

And with that, Naruto and Sasuke helped Misumi to carry Kakashi and the 5 of them resumed their journey,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not any romantic moments in this chapter I know but it is to come in the next chapter. This solely gives us an insight into what Misumi actually is and all the doubts that you must be having will be cleared very soon. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment down below and guess what Misumi's secret it. 
> 
> Also, I know that I haven't been uploading any of the requests and I am very sorry about that. It's just that I was very busy as I had my exams these last two weeks and I also have been going through some problems so I am not in good condition. This draft I already had written around a week back but couldn't upload so I did today. 
> 
> So, don't worry I would be uploading the requests one-shots very soon. Thank you for your corporation.


End file.
